


The Many Forms of Perfection

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's natural for a perfect person to fall in love with someone who is just as perfect as them





	The Many Forms of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload

Caeldori’s father is the only one that could possibly compare to her. She finds herself staring at him while he lifts off his shirt during a particularly intense training session in order to cool off. His body is lithe, like hers. The way his red hair falls down his back is just like hers; that is, until he pulls it into a hasty yet still flawless ponytail in order to keep it from sticking to his sweaty body and getting in his face. Although she has been sitting aside for a while, her intense gaze directed at his body gains Subaki’s attention.  
“Ah, Caeldori. Is something the matter?” He apparently ignores her embarrassed face, most likely assuming it is from him speaking up after the prolonged silence between them. His face is calm and his voice is smooth despite the sweat dripping down from his forehead and the way his chest quickly rises and falls.  
“No...I’m fine.” She assures.  
“Do you want to join me? It’ll help you more so than watching.”  
“I’m sorry, but I think I’d rather stay here for the time being.”  
“No need to apologize.” He smiles and flicks his long eyelashes at her. “Lazy afternoons are called that for a reason.”  
Caeldori feels a little insulted; she isn’t being lazy, or at least isn’t intending to be. She does not want to spar with her father and display a skill far below her actual level due to her being...distracted, although she can not admit that to him.  
He notices the change in her expression. “There’s nothing wrong with relaxing while you can. There’s no time for that when you’re older.”  
His voice comforts her in the way that only he can. She’s heard how others talk about him; how everyone else finds his voice infuriating and his inflection annoying, but it was the most soothing sound that could possibly hit her ears. Perhaps his voice is so comforting since she did not hear it when she was younger. Growing up away from her father in the deeprealms, she was barely able to see him until she reached the age of twenty; only nine years junior to her father due to the difference in the passing of time between the deeprealms and the realm where her father lives. He visited once a week, but it was months for her. It couldn’t be helped, and she knew that.  
One day during a visit, Subaki told her that her mother had died. Her mother had been more busy than Subaki was, and she could barely remember what her mother’s face looked like. She looked forward to finally joining her parents in Hoshido and being with them in the ways she had been denied by the circumstances of being in the war, but the news reminded her of the importance of her being away from them. She wants all the love that she had been denied in her youth, but now that she is an adult, she isn’t sure it’s appropriate for her to desire such a thing.  
Caeldori is broken out of her thoughts by her father. She almost jumps due to the sudden noise.  
“Are you alright? You seem out of it.” The genuine concern in his voice sends a wave of shame through her mind.  
“I’ve been thinking about something; that’s all.”  
“Don’t let me keep you if there’s somewhere else you’d rather be. If you want to talk to me about whatever is, we can talk in private.”  
Caeldori guesses that her father assumes she's all worked up about boy trouble again, and he wouldn't be wrong.  
She imagines agreeing to his proposition and confessing to him. The sun would reflect against his red hair that is exactly like hers. He'd look down at her with that comforting smile she had recently become acquainted with, and he'd tell her he feels the same way; he would put his hands on her shoulders and put his mouth next to her ear and whisper, “It's impossible for two people as perfect as us to both be wrong, isn't it?” He'd pull back and look into her eyes to ask if she agrees. She'd curl her lips and nod….  
...Subaki stares at her, confused.  
“Have you been staying up all night working? I know I do, but most people can't handle having so few hours of sleep.”  
“Yes…that must be it. I shouldn't be so tired.”  
“You're too hard on yourself; go take a nap. In fact, I'll even carry you to your room and tuck you in.”  
“Ah, that's alright! I'm awake enough to do that myself.”  
“I just thought that being the one to put you to bed might help you sleep better.”  
A shiver runs down Caeldori’s spine. She really wants to say yes. She wants to feel his hands around her chest and thighs as he holds her against his chest.  
“I'm not a child anymore! You don’t need to mock me….” She hopes her face isn't as red as it feels.  
“Heh, I didn't mean it in that way. Do you really think I haven't noticed what a beautiful woman you've grown into?”

As she lies in her futon, unable to sleep, those words fill every crevice of her mind.  
***  
Caeldori gets up from her position of sleeping on her belly, and stretches her back like a cat. Although the screen doors that separate her room from the balcony outside are closed, she can see the hints of the night sky through them. She wonders how long she has been asleep. She gets up and carefully pulls her blanket into a presentable state and then exits into the hallway.  
It is silent and dark. There doesn't seem to be anyone to answer her question of what the time is, so she decides to head to her father's room. If it isn't too late, then he should still be awake; even if she woke him up, she doesn't think he'd mind. She walks near the end of the hall, and sure enough, a dull light emanates from behind the doors of her father's room. She raps against the wooden frame. He hums an acknowledgement, and she enters.  
Subaki is dressed in a navy jinbei that is tied perfectly on his body. His hair isn’t tied up, and it cascades down his back, ending at his ribs. Caeldori becomes suddenly aware of how drab her own clothes are. She’s only wearing the tight undershirt and a pair of boyshorts that go under her armor. She hadn’t planned to sleep that long, and so she didn’t bother to change her clothing, although now she wishes she had. She subconsciously moves her hands to her legs in an attempt to cover up her thighs.  
“So, you’re awake. What brings you here tonight?”  
“I was simply wondering what time it was...I wasn’t sure how long I was asleep.”  
“It’s a little past ten. You did get a good amount of sleep.”  
“...! I can’t believe I was asleep for so long!”  
“You really worry too much.” He chides. His steps towards her and pets the top of her head with his left hand, slightly curling his fingers and digging into her locks.  
Caeldori doesn’t even notice how she lowers her eyelids and tilts her head upwards like a cat being stroked by the warm hand of its owner. She enjoys his light touches too much to even be aware of how it is affecting her.  
Subaki smirks and runs his hand through her hair again. His eyes narrow as he watches her, as if she’s acting in some kind of coquettish manner. He drags his hand from her crown to her cheek, keeping his hand in contact with her skin.  
Caeldori closes her eyes and rests her face on his palm, and she exhales a warm breath onto her father’s wrist. Her eyes flash open; the heat from his palm finally is interpreted by her brain. She yanks her head from its resting place and steps back, intaking a sharp breath. She looks side to side, as if it would keep Subaki from noticing the blood in her cheeks.  
“Are you still tired? If you are, there’s no need to stay up if that is the case.”  
“Um, I’m fine. I don’t think I should have taken a nap. I won’t be able to sleep tonight.”  
“You should try. It won’t be good if you’re awake all night and sleeping all day. I’m sure you can spend the next hour or so trying to relax.”  
“I'm don’t know how I'm supposed to do that…I'm not really experienced in relaxing.”  
“My offer from earlier still stands; I'll carry you over and tuck you in.”  
Caeldori wants to ask him if he's teasing her on purpose, but she isn't willing to admit he's making her so flustered, even though he would have to be blind to not have noticed by now. She hesitates for a moment.  
“...Sure. That would be nice,” she mutters.  
“Mm. What an adorable woman I have for a daughter,” Subaki purrs. He scoops Caeldori up and pulls the thinly clothed girl up to his chest. With a gentle thump, her head rests against his collarbone.  
It all happens so fast, Caeldori doesn't even get the chance to comprehend Subaki’s words before she's being carried bridal style in his arms. She awkwardly puts her hands in her lap, not knowing what to do with them.  
Subaki opens and closes his door with his foot. He walks down the dim hallway and kicks the door to her room open without any trouble. As he takes a few steps in the direction of her futon, he's interrupted.  
“Dad?” Caeldori’s voice is muffled by the way her face is pressed up against his body.  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you think that we could, uhm,” Caeldori isn’t confident in the words she is about to say, but she wants to say them anyways. “Could we... have sex ?”  
“You’ll have to speak a little louder than that.”  
Caeldori swallows the saliva that has built up in her mouth. “Could we have sex?”  
Subaki’s eyes widen. He looks to the left and right, but his gaze returns to his daughter. He studies her uncovered legs, and his stare works its way from her ankles back up to her face. Her lips are pursed, and her eyes are wide. He really doesn’t know what to say; shame bubbles up from the depths of his common sense, but he isn’t opposed to it, even though he knows there’s no excuse to absolve him from the shame of not being repulsed by the thought of having sex with his own daughter.  
Caeldori can see that he’s thinking, but isn’t sure what answer he’s leaning towards. She becomes a little bolder, and she pushes her face against his chest so only her wide eyes are looking up at him. She isn’t exactly sure what she’s doing, but by the way her father clenches his jaw and furrows his eyebrows, she assumes she must be doing something right.  
“Are you sure about this Caeldori?” He asks. He wishes he could put up more of a fight, but he would be lying if he said that he isn’t attracted to her, and he isn’t the kind of father to deny his daughter something she is asking for.  
“Definitely.” Although she’s the most nervous that she’s ever been, she smiles as she speaks.  
Subaki sets his daughter on the ground. He turns around to close the door, and he looks around the hallway as if making sure no one else is watching before he slides it shut.  
Caeldori has laid herself on top of her futon, and Subaki crawls on top of her. He looks down at her face; her excited expression allows him, at least momentarily, to ignore all the moral codes he is about to go against.  
Noticing her father’s slight hesitation, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him low enough that she can raise her upper body to meet him. She looks deep into Subaki’s eyes for a short moment before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. This pulls her father out of his uncertainty, and her mouth is met with a harsher kiss. Her body is pushed down by Subaki’s as he continues to kiss her. She move her hands upwards and digs them into his scalp. Subaki’s hair falls down forward, as if encasing them within a place separate from Caeldori’s room. She reaches for the bow holding Subaki’s shirt closed and unties it. It falls open, revealing his toned chest to her eyes. She is helped out by Subaki as he shuffles his arms and lets the shirt fall onto the floor. Her right hand immediately caresses his abs. She traces her finger over each muscle, moving upwards. When she gets to his pecs she takes both of her hands and cups them, feeling the taut muscle. She is bit overwhelmed by all of this, but his muscles are so flawless, so perfect, she has to touch them to make sure they're real, even though everything that's currently happening is far too real.  
“You know, it's not fair that I'm shirtless and you're not,” Subaki pulls his lips away from her.  
“Oh, yeah.” She is so enamored with her father's nude form she didn't think that he may be wanting to touch her as well.  
Subaki lifts Caeldori up and pulls her shirt over her head. Her arms rise up to let him, and he tosses it far away. He then reaches behind her and effortlessly unclasps the plain bra she's wearing, allowing it to be pulled off and join the shirt.  
He sits up more so he can run his hands over the front of her body. Her breasts are modestly sized, but her pink nipples stick straight up in anticipation of stimulation. When he rubs them with his thumbs, she writhes. She relaxes as he keeps rubbing them and warms them up. He opens his palms and grabs her entire breasts and kneads them. It isn't particularly satisfying, but she feels more at ease under her father’s hands. He finally lets them go so he can feel up the other parts of her body.  
His hands trace her sides. He stops where her underwear wraps around her hips, but then decides to ignore them. He moves himself back slightly so he can lift her left leg up. He grips her thigh and nuzzles it.  
“I’ve always said you are a beautiful woman, but I never realized the true extent of your allure until now. Your training as a sky knight has really given you such amazing legs.”  
“You’re just saying that.”  
“I assure you, I’m telling the truth. It’s embarrassing, but I’ll admit that your uniform makes me rather jealous. Whenever I see the male soldiers ogle your thighs from afar, I want to yell at them. I always thought it was simply my natural instinct as a father, but now I know that it is because I want them, I want you , all to myself.”  
“Dad…” Caeldori mews. She wasn’t expecting such words to come out of her father’s mouth. In her fantasies, she was always so vivacious, but now that it is actually happening, she feels so embarrassed she thinks her cheeks might start to burn from how hot she is blushing. Her usual blunt manner of speaking evades her, and her thoughts can’t form themselves into words.  
“I think your thighs would look even more beautiful covered in my hickeys. Then they would all know better than to leer at you.”  
Caeldori swallows. “I’d like that. Please, leave whatever marks on me that you want.”  
“I thought you’d agree,” Subaki purrs.  
He starts by trailing his tongue from her inner thigh up to near her crotch, and he feels her stiffen under his mouth. He scrapes his teeth next to the skin at the edge of her underwear, causing her to squirm. He opens his mouth and wraps his lips around her pale flesh. He sucks fervently until he thinks he’s done enough to bruise, so he stops and looks over his work. Happy with the color, he repeats his actions lower down. He taints her skin with bruise after bruise while holding Caeldori’s fidgeting leg still with a clawlike grasp.  
“You’re so beautiful when you’re mine, Caeldori.”  
“Dad, I love you. I’ve wanted this for so long, I…” She blushes and covers her face with her hands.  
“It’s embarrassing, but I’ve wanted this as well. I’m so proud of you; you’re the most perfect daughter I could have ever asked for.”  
“You really mean it?”  
“You’re still doubting me? I could write books about how much I adore you. If I started listing every little thing about you that cherish, I would fall dead before I stopped talking.”  
“I love you too, dad. I’m sorry for asking something so perverted of you.”  
“If you asked for the moon, I’d fly into the night sky and bring it back for you. Don’t ever think I wouldn’t do anything for you.”  
It is only now that Subaki has stopped talking that Caeldori notices his hand under her underwear, massaging her.  
“Dad, stop teasing me. Please. ”  
“What do you want? You’ll have to tell me.”  
“I want you to fuck me…” Although Caeldori has become slightly more confident, she still feels dirty saying it out loud.  
“I’ll need your cooperation. It’s a bit hard for me to do that right now.”  
Caeldori stands up, and her crotch is at Subaki’s face level. She slowly pulls her boyshorts down, revealing her pussy. Her hair is trimmed neatly, leaving only a short strip of hair. She kept her pubes clean for her own ease, but she’s glad Subaki appreciates it as well, if his smirk is anything to go by. She turns around and leans over, putting on a show as she gets onto all fours.  
“You want to do it like this? You aren’t as demure as I thought you were.”  
“You aren’t either. As my father, I’d expect you to be a little less depraved.”  
“If my daughter asks me to pleasure her, I’ll do everything in power to make her feel good.” He emphasises his words by grabbing her butt. He squeezes the cheeks, feeling the soft fat over her strong muscles. He may be having far too much fun than a man about to have sex with his daughter should be having.  
Caeldori puts her chest to the floor, presenting herself to him. She wiggles slightly. Her lips are pulled apart, and a tongue paints a stripe up from her clit. She shakes in response.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Subaki smiles. He pulls away from her. He pulls down his pants and unties his fundoshi. His penis is fully hard and sticking forward, although it isn’t indicated by his calm demeanor. His genitals are eyed by his daughter, who turned her head to watch him undress.  
Caeldori has never seen an erect penis in the flesh before. Being in the army meant that privacy is not always something that’s available, and she has seen plenty of them without clothes before, but none hard. She’s seen medical diagrams before, but it is so different in real life. She wants to investigate it, but she will have to do that another time.  
Subaki mounts her and rubs the rip against the wetness of her pussy. Even though he has barely touched her down there, she’s plenty wet. Her soft folds feels so good against his tip, he could keep doing it if he wasn’t anticipating the feeling of actually being inside her.  
“Are you ready for me to put it in?”  
Caledori tries to rub herself against him. “Yes, please.”  
“How polite. Do you want me to cum inside you?”  
“...Yes please.”  
Subaki slowly pushes himself into her. The way it squeezes him feels so good, and even better is the sound of Caeldori moan from the initial penetration. It has been so long since he has felt this feeling. He already looks forward to cumming.  
Caeldori expected it to hurt. It didn’t. It was slightly uncomfortable, since she has never had anything more than a couple of her fingers inside her, but as he doesn’t move, having his penis inside of her turns from being uncomfortable to being filling. It doesn’t take long for her to want more.  
“You can move now.” She mutters.  
Without speaking, Subaki pulls his hips back and snaps them forward. His testicles slap audibly against her. He feels her tighten up and hear her let out a deep breath, which he takes it as a signal to continue. She is unable to stay crouched over, and she pushes her upper body upward. Not letting go of her hips, he leans over so his breathing tickles her ears. She pushes herself back against his thrusts, desperate for more stimulation. His right hand snakes around her hips and down to her crotch where he experimentally pinches her clit, earning him a gasp. Satisfied with her response, he uses his two fingers to rub it in time with his thrusts.  
It isn’t long before her legs shake in an increasingly violent manner. Subaki’s arm abandons her left hip and instead wraps around her chest to support her in case her legs give out. She’s grateful for it, since her body can barely handle the feeling of her father’s penis stroking against her g-spot and his tip rubbing against her clitoris whenever he pushes back in, along with his fingers working her. She focuses on the sound of flesh hitting against flesh and the disgusting noise her lube makes as he pistons inside her, and it sounds like music to her. The only thing better is the way he grunts in her ear with each movement and his breath tickling her ear.  
Subaki starts to falter, and he can feel his penis struggle to twitch against her tight pussy. The butt he’s thrusting into slows slightly whenever he’s completely inside of her. He can feel his testicles tighten as they prepare to empty.  
He gets a few more thrusts in before he climaxes. He moves his left leg in front of him and puts his body weight on it. He pulls Caeldori up to his chest, and holds her onto his penis while fervently rubbing her clit. His own orgasmic noises are drowned out by hers. Her vagina tightens around him, and he rides out his climax by giving a few more shallow thrusts before he lifts her off and places her on the floor.  
Caeldori is on her knees, out of breath and feeling her dad’s thick semen drip out of her. She sits down and dips her fingers into the proof of their lovemaking. She lifts it to her face and stares at the milky cum, feeling its heat disappear as it cools to room temperature. Not knowing what to do with it, she licks it off her fingers. It tastes disgusting, but the small amount is bearable. Subaki chuckles when he sees her nose crinkle.  
“Did you have fun?” He puts his hand on her shoulder.  
“Yes, but I still don’t think I can sleep yet…” Caeldori whines as she rests her head against his chest.  
“Why’s that?” Subaki moves his right hand between her shoulders and gently rubs her.  
“I’ll get cold. Could you stay with me and keep me warm?”  
“I’d love to.” He places a kiss on the top of her head.  
Subaki lifts the blanket up and lies down under it. He waits for Caeldori to slide underneath it as well before he pulls it over them.  
“You really are warm…” She curls up against his chest, enjoying his body heat.  
“And you’re so cute.” He wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. Her breasts press against his abdomen and he can feel his flaccid penis press against her thigh.  
They lie there, together and silent, but Caeldori breaks the silence.  
“Thank you,” she whispers, and feels Subaki nuzzle the crown of her head.  
The two of them let their minds fall under the restful peace of being asleep.


End file.
